1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to the illumination device applied in a pull-out cabinet (or a drawer) to provide illuminations to the pull-out cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
As pull-out or slide drawers (or cabinets) are used extensively in various types of containers or storage apparatuses, such drawers or cabinets have become one of the main storage furniture used at home or in office. In general, the pull-out cabinet comes with drawers of different depths including a smaller depth for desks and a larger depth for cabinets, and the drawers of different depths usually do not come with any illumination function and always rely on ambient light as a light source, so that when the ambient light is weak (or dark), it is relatively difficult to find a desired item in the cabinet. If the environment is very dark or there is no ambient light at all (during in a power failure), users have to find the desired item based on their memory with regard to the position of the object or search the desired item randomly. Obviously, such operation is very inconvenient and time-consuming and even incurs potential risks, such as toppling over a bottle or a can, or getting injured when touching a sharp object. Of course, the larger the cabinet, the more difficult is the search in a poor lighting or unprepared condition. If the ambient light is low or there is no ambient light at all, and objects of the same nature (made of the same material) are stored in the drawer such as a closet or a document cabinet, it is difficult for users to determine the exact position to access the desired item. Obviously, the conventional drawer or cabinet requires improvements.
On the other hand, the drawer of a storage cabinet is mainly used for storing objects, but it also requires illumination or visual effect. In general, a light bulb can be installed easily in the drawer to provide illuminations, but such arrangement causes an inharmonic visual effect, and the application, integrity and safety of storing objects in the drawer of the storage cabinet must be taken into consideration to meet the user requirements. Therefore, it is a main subject for designers and manufacturers of the related industry to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional pull-out cabinet.
In view of the structural design and drawbacks of the conventional pull-out cabinet, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a convenient, safe, and visual illumination device of a pull-out cabinet in accordance with the present invention.